The Fifth 3: Last Voyage
by Sweetheart lover
Summary: Sequel to The Fifth 2: The Return. Threequel to The Fifth.
1. Beginning of the voyage

**Author's note: Hello everyone! I'm back from vacation! This is the first chapter of The Fifth 3: Last Voyage. I hope you like it. Anyways, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides Elizabeth. That goes for the rest of the story too. Yeah, yeah, rub it in.**

 _Elizabeth's POV_

I can't believe it! Peter is off studying with the professor and Susan, mum, and dad are in America while we're stuck here with our cousin Eustace. As I sat on the bed thinking, I heard someone headed toward the room that I shared with Lucy, the room that I was in. Edmund barged in.

"If you're coming to the market with us, you better get downstairs now" he said

I followed him down the stairs and Lucy, Edmund, and I headed to the market. The only reason I was going with them was because I didn't want to be stuck all alone with our insufferable cousin, Eustace. Lucy and I started grabbing fruits and vegetables from the market stand and while we were turned away, Edmund had snuck off. We finished grabbing what we needed and only then noticed that he was gone.

"Where's Ed?" Lucy asked me

"Not again…" I muttered to myself

I was very sure that he, once again, was trying to join the army. I was right. We found him not too far off, trying to sign up for the army. Lucy went and got him and I waited for them to come back.

"I am a king, I've fought wars and led armies" he said, as Lucy and Edmund walked towards me

"Not in this world, Ed" I said

I handed him a grocery bag and he took it. We stood there, talking.

"Yeah, instead I'm stuck here with Eustace Clarence Scrubb. If anyone deserves the name" he said

Lucy's gaze turned somewhere else and she tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

"What are you doing?" Edmund asked

"Nothing" She replied

"Come on then" I said to them

We began to walk back.

* * *

Lucy opened the front door.

"We're back!" She yelled

There seemed to be no reaction from anyone. We walked in and placed the groceries in the kitchen. There was an envelope on the kitchen table and Lucy looked at it.

"Edmund, Lizzie, there's a letter… from Susan" Lucy said

We went upstairs to the room Lucy and I slept in.

She read it:

 _I do wish you were here with us. It is such an adventure, but nothing like our times in Narnia. America is very exciting. Only we never see father. He works very hard. I was invited to the British Consul's tea party this week by a naval officer… who happens to be very handsome. I think he fancies me. It seems that the Germans have made the crossing difficult right now. Times are hard. Mother hopes you won't mind another few months in Cambridge._

"Another few months?" I complained "How will we survive?"

"You two are lucky, at least you and Lucy have your own room. I'm stuck with mullet mouth" Edmund said

"Susan and Peter are the lucky ones" Lucy said "Off on adventures"

"Yeah, they're the oldest, we're the youngest" I said "We don't matter as much"

"Do you think I look like Susan?" Lucy asked

"Have you seen this ship before?" Edmund asked, looking at a painting of a ship

"Yes" Lucy said "It's very Narnian looking, isn't it?"

"Yeah, just another reminder we're here and not there" He said

Right then, Eustace came into the room.

"There once were three orphans who wasted their time, believing in Narnian nursery rhymes" Eustace said

"Please let me hit him" Edmund begged

"No!" Lucy and I said in unison

"Don't you ever knock?" Edmund asked Eustace

"It's my house, I do as I please, you're just guests" he responded "What's so fascinating about that picture anyway? It's hideous"

"You won't see it from the other side of the door" Edmund said, trying to get him to go back outside

Lucy continued to look at the picture.

"Edmund, Eli look, it looks like the water is actually moving" She said

"What rubbish, see? That's what happens when you read all those little novels and fairy tales of yours"

"There once was a boy named Eustace, who read books with facts that were useless" I said

"People who read fairy tales are a hideous burden to people to me" Eustace said "I read books with real information"

"A hideous burden? I haven't seen you lift a finger since we got here" I said

"I've got a good mind to tell Aunt Alberta it was you who stole her sweets" Edmund said

"Liar!" Eustace yelled

"Really?" Edmund replied

"Edmund, Liz, the painting!" Lucy yelled

"I found them under your bed" Edmund continued to argue "And you know what? I've licked every one of them"

"Ew! I'm infected with you!" Eustace yelled

The boys finally noticed the water that was pouring from the painting.

"What is going on here?" Eustace yelled

Edmund smiled.

"Lucy, Beth, Do you think…" Edmund started

"This is some kind of trick isn't it?" Eustace said "Stop it or I'll tell mother"

We continued to stare at the painting.

"I'll just smash the thing!" Eustace yelled

He pulled the painting off the wall but Edmund strangled him and tried to prevent him from breaking it.

"Get off me!" Eustace yelled, still trying to break it

"Put the painting down!" Edmund yelled at him

By then, there was enough water in the room to the point where it had knocked us of our feet. Soon, the water covered our heads and when we got back to the top, we were no longer in the room.

"What's happening?" Eustace yelled "Where are we?"

"Eustace, swim!" Edmund yelled to him

Eustace continued to kick and flail.

"Eustace!" I yelled to him "Come on!"

Despite our yells, he continued to fight the water. I swam over to him and tried to pull him but he only pushed me under the water.

"Beth!" I heard Edmund yell

I tried to get back up, but Eustace kicked my head and sunk me lower into the water. Everything went black, but before I lost complete consciousness, I felt someone grab onto my waist and begin to pull me back up.

 **Author's note: *Gasp* What's going to happen to Elizabeth? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to post the next one as soon as I can. Anyways, until next time. Have a nice day/night.**


	2. Land ho!

**Author's note: Hello everyone! Wow, I really surprised myself, I posted two chapters in one day. Hope you're enjoying this so far. Besides that I don't really have much else to say. Anyways, on with the story.**

 _Edmund's POV_

Everything happened so fast. Beth had been kicked underwater by Eustace and Caspian had come to save us. As soon as I was sure Lucy and Eustace were safe, I went after Beth. I found her, wrapped my arms around her waist, and dragged her towards the ship. Caspian took her to a cabin and gave us some dry clothes to change into.

"That was thrilling" I said, listening to Eustace complain

Caspian walked up to me.

"How in the world did you end up here?" He asked

"I have no idea" I said "Caspian"

"Edmund" he replied

"Great to see you" I said

"Great to see you too" He said

"Didn't you call for us?" I asked

"No. Not this time" He said

"Well whatever the case, I'm just glad to be here" I said

"I'm glad you're here too" He said "But I think you should go check on your sister. Oh, and here's a set of clothes for her"

He handed me some clothes for Beth and I went down to cabin that she was in. I found her still unconscious in the hammock that Caspian had placed her in. It didn't look like she was going to wake up soon but I still wanted to stay close to her so I stood next her and waited for her to wake up. After a few minutes she began to stir and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ed?" She asked, drowsily

"It's me" I assured her

"hmm… my head hurts" She said, lifting her hand to her forehead

"I know, Eustace kicked you" I told her

"Yes… I'm beginning to remember" She said

"Do you think you have the energy to stand?" I asked

"I think I can manage" She said

"Caspian got some dry clothes for you" I said, handing her the clothes

"Caspian?" She asked

"I can explain later" I said "right now, change into some dry clothes. I'll be outside"

I left the cabin for her to change and I stood in front of it, waiting for her to finish. After a while, she finished changing and we both headed to where the others were waiting. We heard Eustace yelling.

"I don't know what kind of prank this is, but I want to wake up right now!" He yelled

"Eustace… could you please stop screaming, you're giving me a headache" Beth said

"You heard the girl, give her some peace" Caspian said

"Perhaps we could throw him back?" I asked, hopefully

"Edmund!" Lucy scolded

She smacked my right arm as Beth smacked my left.

"I demand to know, just where in the blazes am I?" Eustace asked

"You're on the Dawn Treader, the finest ship in Narnia's navy" Tavros said

At those words, Eustace fainted.

"Was it something I said?" Tavros asked

We all laughed.

"See to him, will you?" Caspian told a few of his men

"Men" Caspian called everyone's attention "behold our castaways, Edmund the Just, Elizabeth the Great, and Lucy the Valiant, high king and queens of Narnia"

Everyone clapped and cheered. Caspian took us inside his cabin.

"Look… Susan's bow and arrows" Lucy said, looking at a stand holding our sister's bow and arrows

"Lucy" Caspian said, pulling out her cordial and dagger

"My healing cordial… and dagger!" She exclaimed, reaching out to grab them but stopped herself

"May I?" She asked

"Of course, they're yours" Caspian said

Caspian grabbed something else. Beth's cordial and swords.

"Elizabeth… these are yours" He said

"My twin swords and cordial!" She said

Caspian gave them to her. She put them on immediately.

He took out something else.

"Peter's sword" I stated

"Yes. I looked after it, as I promised." Caspian said "Here, hold it if you wish"

He held it out to me.

"No, no, it's yours" I replied "Peter gave it to you"

He grabbed my torch.

"I did save this for you though" He said

"Thanks" I responded

I took it and he led us over to a map on a table. We all looked at it.

"Since you left, the giants of the north surrendered unconditionally" Caspian said "then… we defeated the Calormen armies at the Great Desert, there is peace across all of Narnia"

He pointed to different places on the map as he said this.

"Peace?" Beth asked

"In just three years" Caspian said

"And… have you found yourself a queen in those three years?" Lucy asked

"No. Not one to compare with your sister." He said

"Hang on, if there was no wars to fight, and no one is in trouble, then why are we here?" I asked

"Good question" Caspian said "I've been asking myself the same thing."

"So where are we sailing to?" Beth asked

"Before I took back the throne from my uncle… he tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters." Caspian told us "The seven lords of Telmar. They fled to the Lone Islands. No one has heard from them since"

"So you think something has happened to them?" I asked

"Well, if it has, it's my duty to find out" He said

"What's east of the Lone Islands?" Lucy asked

"Uncharted waters" Caspian said "Things you can barely imagine. Tales of sea serpents and worse."

"Sea serpents?" Beth asked

She shifted closer to me and I placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. We were both afraid of sea serpents. At that moment, Drinian came in.

"All right Caspian, that's enough of your tall tales" He said

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

I found Reepicheep singing a song and I thought it was nice, so I walked up closer to him. He didn't notice me.

"Where the sky and water meet, Where the waves grow ever sweet, Doubt not, you Reepicheep, To find all you seek, There is the Utter East, Doubt not…" Reepicheep said

"That's pretty" I commented

"Oh! Thank you. A dryad sung it to me when I was just a mouseling. I can't divine the meaning, but I've never forgotten the words." He said

"What do you think is past the Lone Islands, Reep?" I asked

"Well, I've been told the furthest east one can sail is to the end of the world. Aslan's country." He said

"Do you believe there's such a place?" I asked

"Well we have nothing if not belief" He said

"Do you think you could actually sail there?" I asked him

"Well, there is only one way to that out." He said "I can only hope I will one day earn the right to see it, Your Majesty. Come on."

We walked over to where the others were and found Edmund dueling with Caspian and a few other Narnians watching. I went and stood next to Eli. They continued until Edmund had his sword to Caspian's throat. They both put their swords down.

"You have grown stronger, my friend" Caspian told Edmund

"Seems I have" Edmund replied

"All right, back to work" Caspian told the rest of his men

I walked up to Edmund.

"Edmund, do you think if we kept sailing, to the end of the world, we'll just… tip off the edge?" I asked

Lizzie walked next to me.

"Don't worry, Lu-" Eli started

"We're still a long way from there" Edmund finished

Eustace came up to us.

"I see you're still talking nonsense, the three of you" He said

"Are you feeling better?" I asked

"Yes, no thanks to you" he said "It's lucky I have iron constitution. As effervescent as ever, I see."

"Find your sea legs?" Edmund asked

"Never lost them" Eustace said "Simply dealing with the shock of things. Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence"

"I don't think he has a cute anything" I whispered to my siblings, but Eustace still heard it

We giggled.

"I'll have you all know, as soon as we find civilization, I'm contacting British Consul. Have you arrested for kidnapping"

Caspian walked up behind him.

"Kidnapping is it?" He said, scaring Eustace "That's funny, I thought we saved your life"

"You held me against my will!" Eustace said "In, what I must say, are the most unhygienic quarters. It's like a zoo down there"

"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" Caspian whispered to us

"He's just warming up" Edmund told him

"Land Ho!" Drinian yelled

We had made it to the Lone Islands.


	3. Kidnapped

**Author's note: Hello everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I just want you to know that I'm trying my hardest to post as much as I can. Besides that I don't really have much to say. Anyways, on with the story.**

 _Elizabeth's POV_

"The Lone Islands" Caspian said "The port of Narrowhaven. Strange, not a Narnian flag in sight."

Drinian walked up to us.

"But the Lone Islands have always been Narnia's" He said "Seems suspicious"

"I say we prepare a landing party" Edmund said "Drinian?"

"Forgive me your Majesty, but the chain of command starts with King Caspian on this ship" Drinian said

"Right" Edmund replied

"We'll use longboats" Caspian said "Drinian, pick some men and come ashore."

"Aye" Drinian replied

"Tavros, man the longboats, furl the sail and prepare to drop anchor" Caspian told Tavros "Onward! The thrill of the unknown lies ahead"

Soon, we were all in a boat and sailing towards the port of Narrowhaven.

"Couldn't this have waited till morning?" Eustace asked

"There is no honor in turning away from adventure, lad" Reepicheep answered

He fell asleep and only woke up once we were all off the boat and on the port.

"Where is everyone?" He asked, not noticing we were in front of him

"Come on, jelly legs" Reepicheep called to him, pulling his hand

"I'm capable of doing it myself!" He said, pulling his hand away and falling

Caspian turned to us.

"And you're certain you're related by blood?" He asked

"Reepicheep, stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place" Caspian said "If we don't return by dawn, send a party"

"Yes, your Majesty" Reepicheep said

We walked around looking at buildings, but everyone seemed to be gone.

"Yeah, looks like nobody's in" Eustace said "Do you think we should head back? Do you want us to come here and guard… something?"

"Ah, yes" I said

"Good idea, cousin" Lucy said

"Very, uh… logical" Edmund commented

"I've got it. I've got it. Don't worry" Eustace said "Uh, I'm ready to go when you are"

We came across a book and we looked at it.

"Who are these people?" Caspian asked "Why have they been crossed out?"

"It looks like some kind of fee" Edmund said

Then, it suddenly hit me.

"Slave traders" I said

"Look out!" Lucy yelled to Eustace, but it was too late

Eustace screamed as a few unknown men picked him up.

"Unless you want to here this one scream like a girl again, I'd say you should drop you're weapons" One of them said

"Like a girl?" Eustace asked

"Now!" The man yelled "Put it down!"

We put our weapons down.

"Put them in irons" One of the men said to the other two

A moment later, we were all handcuffed.

"Come here, you three" He said, pointing at me, Caspian, and Edmund

We walked to him. He looked at Eustace and Lucy, and then back at us. He pushed us towards one of the other men and then walked towards Lucy and Eustace.

"Let's take these two to the market. Send those three to the dungeons" He said

They began pulling us away.

"Get your hands off me!" I yelled "Lucy!"

Lucy tried to run towards me but the man holding her stopped her.

"Lizzie!" She yelled

"Listen to me, you insolent fool!" Caspian yelled "I am your king! You're going to pay for that."

"Actually, someone else is going to pay… for all of you" The man said

"No!" I yelled, as the man holding me dragged me away

"Edmund! Lizzie!" Lucy yelled

"Lucy!" Edmund and I both yelled

I tried to kick the man holding me, but he was too strong and wouldn't let go. He just continued pulling me away. It didn't take long to reach the dungeon. The men holding Caspian and Edmund shoved them in. Then, the man holding me threw me in, causing me to land on my side. Edmund walked over to me and helped me up.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"My side's just a little sore" I said

What I really was worried about was the fact that Lucy and Eustace were going to be sold. Then, there was a sudden voice.

"It's hopeless. You'll never get out" It said

"Who's there?" Caspian asked

"Nobody. Just a voice… in my head" It said

Caspian walked towards where the voice was coming from.

"Lord Bern?" He asked

"Perhaps once, but I'm no longer deserving of that title." Lord Bern said

"Is he one of the seven?" Edmund asked

Lord Bern looked at Caspian.

"Your face… you remind me of a king I once loved well" Lord Bern said

"That man was my father" Caspian told him

Outside we heard yelling. A man and a girl where running after a carriage, trying to get a woman that was inside.

"Stay with daddy!" The woman yelled to the girl "Don't worry, I'll find you!"

"Where are they taking them?" Caspian asked

"Keep watching" Lord Bern said

The carriage was driven into the water and mist appeared. After the mist disappeared again, the carriage was gone too.

"What happened?" Edmund asked

"It's a sacrifice" Lord Bern said

"Where did they go?" I asked

"No one knows." Lord Bern said "The mist was first seen in the east. Reports of fishermen and sailors disappearing out at sea. We lords made a pact, to find the source of the mist, to destroy it. They each set sail… but none came back. You see, if they don't sell slaves… they're likely to be fed to the mist."

"We have to find Lucy… before it's too late" I said

"We need to find a way to open the cell door" Caspian said "If we can get it open, I saw a path with no guards that will lead us to the market."

Edmund looked at me.

"Beth, do you think you still remember how to use your magic?" He asked me

"I… I don't know" I said "But there's only one way to find out"

I looked at my hands and sighed. If something went wrong, I had my cordial with me. I summoned my magic to the palms of my hands and shot them out. It knocked down the cell door.

"Let's go" I said

"Lord Bern, would you like to come with us?" Caspian asked

"No" he replied "I'll be fine"

We followed Caspian and he led us to the room where the men had found us. We grabbed our weapons and on our way to the market, we bumped into Reepicheep, Drinian, and his men. We all went to find Eustace and Lucy.


	4. Tested

_Lucy's POV_

I was being sold and could only hope that Edmund and Eli would come soon.

"I offer 60." One man yelled

"I bid 80!" Another yelled

"100 for the little lady"

"120!"

"150."

"Any more bids?" The slave trader asked "Sold!"

The men pushed me towards the man who had bought me and they began to sell Eustace, everyone refused to buy him.

"I'll take him off your hands!" Someone yelled "I'll take them all off your your hands!"

Many men wearing hoods lowered them, revealing their faces.

"For Narnia!" Reepicheep yelled

They started attacking the slave traders and the people at the bid. Eli and Edmund found me and helped me cut the bonds that tied my hands. I fought alongside them. While we were fighting the men, one of them knocked Lizzie to the ground with his sword, cutting her arm. She continued to fight and after there were no more men, we followed everyone else back to the ship.

Edmund wrapped Eli's arm with a piece of his sleeve he had ripped off, trying to stop the bleeding.

While he was bandaging her arm, a man had walked up to Caspian.

"Your majesty, my wife was taken just this morning" he said

A little girl came running up to the man.

"Daddy!" She yelled "I beg you, take me with you"

"No Gael, stay with your aunt" he said, gently pushing the girl towards another woman "I am a fight sailor, been on the seas my whole life"

"Of course, you must join us" Caspian said

"Thank you" the man said

He then walked away. Another man, older than the first, came running after Caspian.

"My king!" He yelled

The man handed Caspian a very rusted sword.

"This was given to me by your father." He said "I hid it safely in the cave, all these years"

"I thought that is a Narnian sword" Caspian said

"It's from you Golden Age" the man explained "There are seven of these swords. Gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia. Your father entrusted them to us. Here. Take it. May it protect you."

"Thank you, my Lord" Caspian said, taking the sword

The man walked away.

"Edmund" Caspian called to him

Edmund walked up to him. Caspian handed the sword to him. Once we were on the ship, Edmund began working on unrusting it.

* * *

While I was re-bandaging Lizzie's arm with an actual bandage, Edmund continued to unrust the sword that Caspian had entrusted to him. Once I was done, Eli and I went to watch Edmund unrust the sword. While we were watching him, Eustace came running onto the deck, holding a sword, being chased by Reepicheep who was also holding a sword. Apparently, being taught how to sword fight. While they were fighting, Eustace tripped over a barrel and something inside screamed. A little girl crawled out from under it.

"Gael, what are you doing here?" Rhince asked his daughter

Lizzie and I walked up to her.

"It seems we have an extra crew member" Liz said

"Welcome aboard" I said

She curtsied.

"Your majesties" she said

"Call me Lucy" I said

"And call me Eli" Lizzie said

"Come on" I said, reaching my hand out

She took it and smiled as Eli and I took her to our cabin.

* * *

 _Edmund's POV_

We had found another island and Caspian and Drinian were talking about what we were going to do.

"We spend the night on shore" Caspian announced "Scout the island everyone."

"Aye, your majesty" Drinian responded

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

I was woken by something grabbing me. I tried to scream but it covered my mouth. I was dragged off somewhere away from my friends. There were invisible creatures pulling me somewhere that I didn't know. While they were dragging me, they caused me to drop my dagger, which left me defenseless. Not far from where I had dropped it, the creature holding me finally put me down.

"There is no escape" one said

"We are scary." Another one said

"What are you?" I asked

"We are terrifying invisible beasts" the first voice said

"If you could see us, you would be very intimidated" another said

"You forgot to mention we are very large" a different voice said

"What do you want?" I asked

"You'll do what we ask" the first said

"Or what?" I questioned

"Or death" one said

"Death" another repeated

"Well I wouldn't be much use to you dead, now would I?" I said

"I hadn't thought of that" the first voice said

"No, you hadn't." Another said "Fair point."

"Alright, then we'll just kill your friends" another voice said

"Good idea" a different voice said

"What do you want with me?" I asked

"You'll enter the house of the Opressor" the first said

"What house?" I asked

A house appeared in front of me out of nowhere.

"This one" one of them said "upstairs, you'll find the book of incantations. Recite the spell that makes the unseen, seen"

"Well put, chief, well put" one commented

"Very, yeah" another said

"Well, go on" the chief said "We haven't got all day. Remember what will happen to your friends, you've been warned"

"Why don't you do it yourself?" I asked

"We can't read" one said

"Can't write for the matter of fact" the chief said

"Why didn't you just say so?" I said

"Beware of the opressor" the chief said "He is aggressive! What make the unseen, seen. Got it? Don't forget that!"

I began to walk towards the house and went inside to find the book of incantation.

* * *

 _Elizabeth's POV_

I was shaken awake by Gael.

"Eli, Lucy's gone" she said

I went over to Edmund.

"Ed, wake up" I said, shaking him

He woke up and looked around.

"Where's Lucy?" He asked

"She's gone" I said

We woke Caspian and told him what was happening.

"Everybody up!" He yelled "Get up."

Everyone woke up and we began looking for Lucy.

* * *

We followed Caspian, but I stopped walking when I saw something on the ground.

"Wait" I said "Lucy's dagger"

Edmund picked it up. A few moments later, something picked me up and I screamed before it's hand could completely cover my mouth. Everyone else unsheathed their swords.

"Stop right there!" Edmund yelled

"What sort of creatures are you?" Caspian asked

"Great ones" one of them said

"With the head of a tiger and the body of… um- a different tiger" the one holding me said

"You don't want to mess with us!" Another said

"Or what?" Edmund asked

"We'll claw this one to death!" The one holding me said

"I'll run my touch right through all of you!" Another said

"I will crush you with my teeth" a different one said "And I'll bite you with my fangs"

The creatures began to start appearing, no longer invisible.

"You mean squash us with you fat bellies?" Caspian said

"Or tickle us with your toes" Edmund said "Now give me back my sister and tell me what you've done with my other sister"

The creature holding me threw me at Edmund and he caught me.

"Now, calm down" one said

"Where is she?" I asked

"Can I tell him?" One of them asked another one

"Tell him, chief" another said

"In the mansion" the chief said

"What mansion?" Edmund and I both asked

A mansion appeared in front of us.

"Oh…" I started

"That mansion" Edmund finished

By then, Eustace had caught up to us. Lucy came out of the mansion with someone else and they walked to us.

"Caspian, Edmund, Eli" she said "This is Coriakin. It's his island"

"That's what he thinks." One of the creatures said "You have wronged us, magician"

"I have not wronged you, I've made you invisible for your own protection." Coriakin said

"Protection?" Another one said "That's aggressive, Opressor!"

"I have not opressed you" Coriakin said

"But you could have if you wanted to" Another yelled

"Be gone" Coriakin said

With a wave of his hand, he made them disappear.

"What was that?" I asked

"Loot. But don't tell them" Coriakin said

What were those things?" Lucy asked

"Dufflepuds" He told us

"What did you mean when you said you made them invisible for their own good?" Edmund asked

"It seems to be the easiest way to protect them from the evil" Coriakin said

"You mean the mist?" I asked

"I mean what lies behind the mist" Coriakin said

Coriakin took us inside his mansion and showed us a map. He pointed somewhere on it.

"There is the source of your problems." He said "The Dark Island. A place where evil lurks. It can take any form. It can make your darkest dream come true. It seeks to corrupt all goodness. Steals the lights from this world."

"How do we stop it?" I asked

"You must break the spell" Coriakin said, he looked at Edmund "That sword you carry, there are six others"

"Have you seen them?" Lucy asked

"Yes" He said

"The six lords, they passed through here?" Caspian asked

"Indeed" Coriakin replied

"Where were they heading?" Edmund asked

"Where I've sent them. To break the spell." Coriakin said "You must follow the Blue Star, to Ramandu's Island. There, the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table. Only then can the magical power be truly be released. But beware. You are all about to be tested… except for you."

He pointed at me and I was confused.

"If everyone else would be tested, why wouldn't I be?" I asked

"You have a magical aura of your own, one that evil can not reach… unless you let it in" Coriakin explained

The last part had made me uncomfortable and I slowly shifted towards Edmund, but no one besides him noticed and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Wait… what do you mean we will be tested?" Edmund asked

"Evil will do everything in it's power to tempt you" Coriakin said "Be strong, don't fall to temptations. To defeat the darkness out there, you must defeat the darkness inside yourself"

After we had talked with Coriakin, we continued our journey on the Dawn Treader.


	5. The Blue Star

_Elizabeth's POV_

I was shaken awake by Lucy. Not that I was really asleep anyways. I had a nightmare and woke up. Just now that I was about to fall back asleep, she shook me and woke me up completely.

"I can't sleep" she said

"I can't either" I said "Do you think Ed's awake?"

"Maybe" She said "Can we go check?"

We went over to the boys' cabin and walked over to Edmund.

"Edmund" I whispered

He quickly unsheathed his sword and pointed it at me, but lowered it when he saw it was me.

"Beth. Lucy." He said

"We couldn't sleep" Lucy said

"Let me guess. Bad dream?" He asked

We both nodded our heads.

"So either we're all going mad, or something is playing with our minds" he said

We went back to bed but instead of sleeping, I laid thinking. Coriakin had said that evil could only enter my magical aura if I let it in. How was I supposed to keep it out?

* * *

We found another island. Caspian was trying to figure out if we should go on it or not because it looked completely deserted. We were most likely going to explore it because we needed more food and water. I was standing with Caspian, my siblings, and Eustace while they tried to figure out what to do, but of course, as always, I wasn't listening.

"The four of us will look for clues" Caspian said, meaning him, me, and my siblings

"Don't you mean the five of us?" Eustace asked, wanting to come with us

We stayed silent.

"Come on, please don't send me back to the rat!" He complained

"I heard that!" Reepicheep yelled to him

We laughed.

"Big ears" Eustace said to himself

"I heard that too" Reepicheep told Eustace

* * *

"Look, we are not the first on the island" Lucy said, looking at footprints

"The lords?" Edmund asked

"Could be" Caspian replied

While we were walking, we passed by a cave-like opening in a rock.

"What could be down there?" I asked

"Let's find out" Caspian said

There was some type of stream in the cave.

"What is that?" Lucy asked, looking at something in the water

""I don't know" Caspian said "looks like some kind of gold statue."

"He must have fallen in" I said

"Poor man" Edmund said

"You mean poor Lord" Caspian said "The crust of Lord rest in him"

"And his sword" Edmund said

"We need it" Lucy said

"Be careful" I told Edmund

He took out the sword of Lord Bern and balanced the one in the water on it as he pulled it out.

"Your sword hasn't turned to gold" Caspian said

"Both swords are magical" Edmund told him "He mustn't have known what hit him"

He looked closer into the water.

"Maybe… or maybe he was onto something" Edmund said

"What are you talking about? What are you staring at?" Caspian asked

I knew what he was getting at. He was being tempted by evil. He grabbed a shell and dipped it into the water. It turned into pure gold and he looked at it.

"Whoever has access to this pool, could be the most powerful person in the world" he said, he looked at me and Lucy "Lucy, Beth, we'll be so rich. No one can tell us what to do or who to live with"

I took the shell from his hand and threw it into the water.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" I questioned, shaking his shoulders "Ed, stop it! Don't let yourself be tempted! This is what Coriakin was talking about! Let's get out of here."

* * *

We got back to the boats.

"Where's Eustace?" Lucy asked

"I believe he's out not helping us load the boats" Edmund said

"Eustace!" I yelled

I didn't get any response.

"I've got a bad feeling" I said

"I'm going to find him" Edmund said

I'll come with you" Caspian and I both said

* * *

We were walking through a valley which seemed to have no sign of anyone there, until we came across something else.

"Treasure" Caspian said, watching my gaze

"Trouble" Edmund said

We came across a pile of clothes that looked familiar.

"Eustace's" I stated

"I'm sorry…" Caspian said to us

"He was just a boy…" Edmund said "I shouldn't have left him."

"What could have happened to him?" I asked

"In this place, anything" Caspian said

We saw a skeleton laying somewhere near Eustace's clothes.

"Looks like he wasn't the first" Edmund said

"It's Lord Octesian" Caspian said "We should find his sword"

Edmund found it and Caspian took it. After that, we went back to the boats. Somewhere near us, flames shot up from behind a few hills.

"What was that?" I asked

"Is it a volcano?" Edmund asked

"Oh no, that's not a volcano" Caspian said "All hands on deck! Archers, arm yourselves! Take your position and wait for my command!"

"What's going on?" I asked

"Fire!" Caspian yelled

A dragon came into view.

"Hold your positions!" Caspian yelled "Fire!"

The dragon flew at Edmund, picked him up, and took him away.

"Edmund!" Lucy and I yelled

"Lucy! Beth!" He yelled

I still remembered how to talk to Edmund through my thoughts because we still did it all the time back in our world, so might as well give it a try.

 _Edmund! Edmund!_

 _Beth… you're not going to believe this._

* * *

"Is there any way to change him back?" I asked

"Not that I know of." Caspian said

"Aunt Alberta will not be pleased" Lucy said

Drinian came up to Caspian.

"We can not leave him." Caspian said

"Well we can't bring him aboard, your Majesty." Drinian said

"You and the others take one boat back." Caspian said "The rest of us will stay here until morning and work out what to do."

"But you have no provisions and no means of staying warm, your Majesty" Drinian said

Eustace used his breath to light up some sticks, making a fire.

"You were saying?" I said

* * *

"I miss my mommy" Gael said

"I miss mine too" Lucy said

"Don't worry, you'll see her again." I told her

"How do you know?" Gael asked

"You just have to have faith about these things. Aslan will help us." I said

"But Aslan could have stopped her from being taken" She said

"We'll find her, Eli and I both promise" Lucy told her

After that, we all fell asleep

* * *

I was being shaken awake.

"Eli, Lucy, wake up. It's the Blue Star." Gael said

"Everybody up!" I called out

"What?" Edmund asked

"It's the Blue Star!" Lucy yelled "Wake up!"


	6. Goodbye

_Edmund's POV_

Tavros picked up and apple and put it to his mouth, but was interrupted by Caspian's yell.

"They're under a spell. It's the food!" He yelled

"It's the stone knife." Lucy said, looking at a knife on the table

"This is Aslan's table!" Beth said

"The swords" Caspian said, looking at the swords that the lords had

"Let me get them" I said

I grabbed the three swords from the men at the table and laid all of them down on it.

"That's six" I said

"We're missing one." Caspian said

"Look!" Lucy said, pointing up at the sky

The Blue Star was coming down. It turned into a girl who was probably Ramandu's daughter.

"Travelers of Narnia, welcome" she said "You look hungry"

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am Lilliandil. Daughter of Ramundu." She answered "I am your guide"

"You're a star." I stated

"You're most beautiful" Caspian said

"If it is a distraction, I can change forms." Liliandil said

"No!" Caspian and I both said, then we looked at each other embarrassed

Lucy and Beth looked at both of us.

"The food is for you." Liliandil said "There is enough for everyone that are welcome to Aslan's table. Always. Help yourselves"

"Wait, what happened to them?" Beth asked

"These poor men were half mad by the time they reached our shores" Liliandil said "They threatened each other with violence. Violence is forbidden at the table of Aslan, so they were sent to sleep"

"Will they ever wake?" Lucy asked

"When all is put right" Liliandil responded "The Magician Coriakin told you of the Dark Island?"

"Yes" Caspian said

"For long the evil will be unstoppable" Liliandil said

"Coriakin said we need the seventh sword in Aslan's table." I said

"He speaks the truth" Liliandil replied

"But we only found six" Beth said

"The seventh is in there" Liliandil said, pointing at a cave-like opening in a rock "You will need great courage. Now don't waste your time. Goodbye"

We finished eating our food and then went back onto the Dawn Treader.

"So what do you think is in there?" I asked Caspian

"Our worst nightmares, our darkest wishes, pure evil. That's why it can't get to Elizabeth" he said

Caspian took out Peter's sword and handed it to me.

"Use this" he said

"But this is-" I started

"Peter would like you to have it" He interrupted

* * *

 _Elizabeth's POV_

I sensed it. There was evil here. I walked up to Edmund

"Go away!" He yelled "No!"

"Edmund! Are you alright?" I said

He nodded his head. We looked over the ship and saw a man standing on a rock.

"Keep away!" He yelled

"Who's there?" Caspian asked

"Keep away from me!" He yelled

Caspian recognized the man.

"Lord Rhoop!" He said "Let's get him onboard quickly!"

We got the man on the ship and he backed away from everyone.

"Be calm my Lord" Caspian said to him

"My king, you should not have come" Lord Rhoop said "There is no way out of here. Quickly, turn this ship around before it is too late"

"We have the sword" Edmund said

"Let's go! Turn this ship around!" Caspian yelled to his crew

I thought about a sea serpent. I didn't know why, but it just seemed that one could come out of nowhere in this place.

"Do not think" Lord Rhoop said "Do not let it know your fears, or it will become them!"

"Oh no…" I muttered under my breath

I looked over the edge of the ship and into the water, to make sure there were no serpents around.

"Eli… what did you just think of?" Lucy asked

"I'm sorry." I said

"What were you thinking about?" Edmund asked me

 _Sea serpents_

"Oh no" He said "Beth…"

He began looking into the water with me. The ship moved.

"What was that?" Lucy asked

"It's too late!" Lord Rhoop yelled

We started attacking the serpent. Lucy took Gael down to our cabin. Eustace was a big help, if he hadn't bit the serpent, we all would've been dead. The crew of the ship continued to try and turn the ship around, but the serpent prevented it. Then, Edmund rushed off and pulled me along with him. We were at attacking distance from the serpent.

"Ed-" I started

"Peter's sword!" He interrupted

"What?" I asked

He unsheathed Peter's sword and it was glowing blue.

"Beth, your magic" he said "If you could transfer your magic into the sword-"

"It would be enough to kill the serpent!" I finished

I took the sword from him, summoned all of my powers, and transferred it into the sword. By then, the serpent had spotted us and lunged at us. I sighed and killed the serpent before it could get to us, then everything was over. I had killed the sea serpent.

* * *

It was nice to see Gael and her father reunited with her mother.

"Lucy, Edmund, Elizabeth!" Someone called

It sounded like Eustace.

"Eustace?" Lucy called

"I'm in the water" He said "I'm a boy again!"

The three of us looked over the side of the ship and saw Eustace there. We helped him on board.

Reepicheep came over to us.

"Eustace! I see your wings have been clipped" Reepicheep said

We all smiled. Reepicheep looked over at the horizon.

"Aslan's country" he said "We must be so close"

"Well, we've come so far" Edmund said

* * *

"Welcome, children" Asian said from behind us "You have done well. Very well indeed, you have come far. Now your journey is at it's end"

"Is this your country?" I asked

"No, my country lies beyond" Aslan said

"Is my father in your country?" Caspian asked

"You can only find that out for yourself, my son." Aslan responded "But you should know that if you continue, there is no return"

Caspian stepped in front of the water and put his hand in, but hesitated to go any further. He took his hand back out and stepped back towards us.

"Your not going?" Edmund asked

"I can't imagine my father would be very proud that I gave up what he died for" Caspian said "I spent too long wanting what was taken from me, but not what I was given. I was given a kingdom. People. I promise to be a better king"

"You already are" Aslan said, then looked at us "Children"

"I think it's time we went home then?" I asked

"Your eminence, ever since I can remember, I've dreamt of seeing your country" Reepicheep said "I have had many great adventures in this world, but nothing has dampened that yearning. I know I'm hardly worthy, but with your permission… I'd lay down my sword for the joy of seeing your country with my own eyes."

"My country was made for noble hearts such as yours, no matter how small that can be. Nobody deserves it more." Aslan said

We said our goodbyes to Reepicheep and of course, with his permission, Lucy hugged him. After she put him down, he stabbed his sword into the ground and grabbed a shell which he used to sail into the water and into Aslan's country. After Reepicheep was out of view, we looked at Aslan.

"This is our last time here, isn't it?" Lucy asked

"Yes." Aslan said "Just like Peter and Susan, you have grown up, dear one"

"Will you visit us in our world?" I asked

"I shall be watching you always." Aslan said "In your world, I have another name. You must learn to know me by it. That was the very reason you were brought to Narnia. That by knowing me here for a little, you'll know me better there."

We said our goodbyes to Aslan and Caspian, walked into the water, and we were back in our world, as if we had never left.

 **Author's note: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed that story. Sorry it didn't have that many chapters. I have another Narnia FanFiction planned, so I hope you'll stay vigilant for that. Anyways, that's it for now, until next time. Have a nice day/night.**


End file.
